


TMNT 2007 - ¡México, Todo bien unidos! - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Splinter (TMNT), Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Se amaron, se quisieron y se entregaron en secreto, pero que habrá cambiado a leo en su viaje a centro-américa que le hace estar distante o es la razón por la cual fue enviado realmente.. su amado estaba para el y al enterarse.. toman la decisión de irse lejos de lo que conocen a un lugar seguro para los dos.. llevándose una sorpresa..Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 23 de Marzo del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Amor floreciente en lo menos esperado..

Desde pequeños fueron inseparables, haciendo todo juntos y llevándose bien a pesar de las discusiones, peleas o malos entendidos, ellos se querían y se disculpaban el uno al otro; siempre han dicho que estarían juntos por quererse tanto, también a sus hermanos menores que el mas rudo no admitirá aun siendo un niño.

Aun de adolescentes se mantienen de cierta forma cerca con ese mismo sentimiento, aunque su rivalidad estaba marcada por una delgada linea de rivalidad amistosa a rivalidad de enemigos de toda la vida, recibieron bandanas de colores opuestos, rojo para raphael y azul para leonardo; en secreto mantuvieron un sentimiento que les gustaba a ambos.. pero solo puede ser expresado en los momentos de soledad en sus habitaciones, eran unos cobardes decirlos a quien los provocaba..

Un día uno de los dos se decide poner fin a estos mal entendidos entre ambos... las palabras sinceras lo mas posible de quien nadie a esperado escuchar hablar sobre sentimientos o emociones, pensado incluso que no llegaría a tocar estos o siquiera tenerlos en su ser... el alma de leonardo estaban en sus palabras, raphael estuvo dudando de aceptar o corresponder estos frágiles sentimientos de su hermano mayor, líder..; el suave beso en sus labios le quita de sus dudas... corresponde lento y queriendo mantenerlo para el solo este sentimiento.. para ambos..

Estaban unidos, aunque no pudieran serlo frente a alguien mas, han decidido esto por razones que ya saben.. leo es el ejemplo de sus hermanitos y al sensei splinter no le gustaría esta unión de los dos... solo entre ellos.. de igual forma sepan o no sepan.. no los podrán separar..

O eso pensaron ambos...

Los 4 hermanos estaban en el dojo, su senei estaba por decir unas palabras.. algo de no mucha atención eso era simplemente.. y no fue así como el de rojo y azul esperaban.... no estaban preparados e incluso leo no estaba enterado de nada..

Sensei splinter: Mira a leonardo decidido - He decidido.. enviar a leonardo para un viaje de entrenamiento en solitario.. sera para volverlo un mejor líder y que aprenda nociones de supervivencia en total soledad - dijo explicando tanto a los otros tres como al mismo líder - se ira dentro de de 3 días.. - dijo sin mas.

Leonardo: Sus puños apretados un poco.. enojado - Sensei.. con todo respeto - dijo lo mas calmado posible - ¿Por que no me dijo nada de esto? - le pregunta con un tono de voz que ni raph ha escuchado salir de su hermano de azul - ¿Por que justo ahora? - le pregunta bajo.

Sensei splinter: Mira disgustado a leonardo - Si nos disculpan.. tengo que hablar con su hermano a solas.. - dijo.

Los de naranja y morado entendieron esta tensión entre el sensei splinter y su hermano de azul, pero también de forma extraña con raphael estaba contra el sensei, seguro que a pesar que ha dicho un montón de veces que sin leo pueden estar bien, el realmente aprecia a su hermano de azul como ellos lo hacen.. solo esperan que lo que diga el sensei no sea realmente malo para ninguno de los 5; raphael se mantiene en el dojo sentado a lado de leo, este siente la cercanía de su amante..

Sensei splinter: Ve a raphael - Hijo mio, sal un momento.. esto es entre tu hermano y yo.. - dijo serio, pero este no obedece - ¡Raphael sal ahora, es una orden! - le habla en voz alta.

Raphael siente la mirada de leo en el.. suspirando sale a esperar a sus hermano... se va a su habitación esperando a leo..

\- Con leonardo -

La tortuga de azul trata de mantener una expresión neutra y serena, pero aun así estaba esperando ansioso el porque de esa decisión... después de todo, ¿no estaba el ya grande y era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones por el mismo?... aveces raph tiene razón del sensei... lo usaba como marioneta...

Sensei splinter: Cuando no escucha ni siquiera que tal vez estuvieran espiando - Bien.. si tanto querías respuestas me pudiste hablar a solas, no hacer como siempre tus berrinches - le dijo serio y enojado.

Leonardo: Se mantiene arrodillado bajando la cabeza - No fue mi intención que.. - se calla por una cachetada.

Sensei splinter: Se da cuenta de lo que hizo - Hijo... mio - trata de hablar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impide.

Leonardo: Se levanta y hace una reverencia - Me disculpo por mi desobediencia.. si me disculpa tengo que empacar... - dijo en voz baja.

Sale del dojo lo mas rápido y corriendo se encierra en su habitación, los otros dos se quedan viendo raro a la dirección de la huida de su hermano de azul, se deja caer aun con la puerta en su caparazón... las ganas intensas de desahogarse le ganan y se permite llorar un buen rato... gritando o golpeando las cosas... realmente necesitaba a su hermano... a su novio o amante... necesita un abrazo y sus palabras aunque rudas o inexpertas le consuelen...

Sienten que golpean la puerta... eran sus hermanos preocupados por el, les dice que estaba bien... ellos no le creen pero no le quieren molestar... se la paso encerrado en su habitación todo el día hasta la noche y ni bajo a comer... escucha un suave toque en su puerta... abre sus ojos y abre lentamente la puerta, era raph..

Raphael: Lo mira preocupado - Hey... ¿como estas?.. - le pregunta suave o lo que mas puede.

Leonardo: Abre mas su puerta dejando pasar a raph - Digamos.. que no lose.. - dijo cerrando y sentados en su cama - El sensei... - comienza.

Raphael: Mira la mejilla un poco inchada de leo - Te golpeo.. - dijo sintiendo la ira en su cuerpo fluir.

Leonardo: Se cubre con su mano y asiente - Pero... no te preocupes... - dijo pero raph le corta.

Raphael: Se levanta enojado - No puede tratarte así.. maldición.. - aprieta sus puños, el suave toque de la mano de leo le hacen verle - Pudiste llamarme.. podías haberme dicho... o podrías haber gritado.. - toma con cuidado las mejillas de leo en sus manos, busca que mas le pudo haber hecho a su hermano de azul.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Gracias por cuidarme raph.. te lo agradezco mucho.. pero sabes que yo puedo defenderme, pudo haber salido lo nuestro.. - dijo con cierto miedo en su voz - Pero, tómalo como una prueba... si es que realmente yo soy algo importante para ti, puede que con esto nos mantengamos unidos - dijo suavemente.

Raphael: Baja la mirada - No sera lo mismo sin ti.. - dijo.

Leo se sonroja y se acerca para darle a raph un beso en sus labios, un simple toque solamente en los labios, eso hace calmar lentamente su ira hasta que leo se separa.. el lo mira un poco disgustado, se lanza en cima de el para besarle mas, este queda en su caparazón contra la cama; solo se mantienen dándose besos...

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Tienes que irte aun? - le mira triste.

Leonardo: Suspira - Si.. me tengo que ir.. - dijo abrazado de raph.

Raphael: Toma las manos de leo con las de el - Entonces... nos vamos - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Es muy peligroso raph - le advierte.

Raphael: Besa las manos de leo - Te lo prometo.. me quedare contigo, y entiendo tus temores... de si crees que yo siento algo pasajero... pero en tal caso... me quedare contigo hasta que sea hora de regresar y- - leo le detiene.

Leonardo: Lo mira con ojos brillantes y amorosos - ¿Y si en verdad estas enamorado?, ¿te quedaras conmigo en donde este? - lo ve asentir - ¿Sea en donde sea, cubriéndonos las conchas solos nosotros y haciendo lo que queramos? - lo ve asentir mas - Lo siento raph.. pero no podemos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Si si podemos, solo tu y yo, cuidándonos.. protegiéndonos.. entrenando, comiendo, haciendo el ya sabes... lo que se nos pegue en gana leo.. leo yo te amo y daria mi vida por ti... no quiero que te vallas.. me dejes... y quiero estar contigo - comienza a llorar, aunque no quiere hacerlo -( Solo di que si... sino.. te tendré que secuestrar y esconderte donde no te puedan encontrar excepto yo.. )- piensa ya haciendo sus cálculos.

Leonardo: Se sonroja besa a raph en la frente - Bien.. tu ganas.. solo... que no te vean.. - le dijo - Ahora tienes que irte a empacar.. - le besa la frente una ultima vez.

Raph le besa antes de salir... bien.. eso no sabe que paso.. pero mañana debe empacar.. se acuesta a dormir con un ligero sonrojo.. y sueños con raph.... las preocupaciones vienen a su mente.. su familia, sus hermanos, april y casey...

\- Luego de las horas restantes -

La tortuga de azul sale de su cuarto con un bolso no tan lleno, unos pares de katanas e algunos bocadillos, bombas de humos y surikens para mantenerse a salvo, no hablo con sensei splinter en ese tiempo, frente a donnie,makey y sensei splinter.. faltaba alguien, como parte del plan.

Sensei splinter: Asiente a leonardo - Bien, espero que todo salga bien en tu viaje.. aunque se que querías despedirte de todos tus hermanos, raphael.. - guarda silencio - No esta ¨con nosotros para este día¨ - dijo calmado.

Leonardo: Asiente sin expresión - Déjelo, de todas formas el no quería realmente que me quedara - dijo sin mas -( El estará con quien debe estar )- piensa.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza muy cariñoso con su hermano mayor - ¡Siempre te voy a extrañar leo, nunca te olvidare! - dijo entre lagrimas.

Leonardo: Con cariño sonrió, no puede estar molesto con sus dos hermanitos - Y yo a ti makey.. voy a escribir seguido no se preocupen - le corresponde el abrazo -( El también te necesitara para mantenerse bien, cuidalo )- piensa.

Donatello: Abraza a leo un poco incomodo - Cuídate.. - siente que le abrazan igual - Tratare que todo en casa este bien.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Lo se donnie.., pero eso no te dejara estar tan tarde en tus computadoras.. - dijo -( Cuida de makey, casey y april, por favor )- piensa.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Leonardo, cuídate.. y ya es hora de irse.. - dijo sin mas.

Leo no se acerco a darle un abrazo al sensei, solo hizo una reverencia.. luego con paso moderado se fue de la guarida..makey y donnie se quedaron impresionados; el sensei sabe el porque y en algún momento donatello le preguntaría..

\- Unos cuantos minutos después -

La tortuga de azul estaba ya en donde le esperaba raph con su bolso listo en medio camino hasta donde serian recogidos, llegan a su primer destino y se van por las sombras hasta la zona de carga del aeropuerto, ven una caja con el nombre a centro-américa.. allí es donde el sensei ha enviado a leo a su misión de liderazgo..

Leonardo: Mira a raph con tristeza - Lo siento raph.. - dijo bajo - Tu te quedas... - dijo con mucho dolor en su voz.

Raphael: Niega - Leo.. mi amor.. - se trata de acercar.

Leonardo: lo aleja - Es por tu bien... - dijo entre lagrimas - No quiero lastimarte.. - dijo bajo, saca una bomba de humo y la tira con ganas al suelo.

Raphael: Tose, no ve nada.. no ve a leo - ¡¡Leonardo!! - el humo se dispersa, lo ve cerca de la caja, pero viene unos humanos - Mierda.. - dijo bajo - Leonardo.. - dijo con dolor.

Leonardo: Ve a raph por ultima vez - Lo siento raph.. te amo - susurra.

Raphael: Suspirando - Te amo.. - susurra.

Se mete adentro, escuchan pasos acercase, se cubre con la paja de la caja, escucha abrirla e cerrarla, la están sellando.. bien.. suerte hay unos agujeros para respirar.. pero ahora el hueco en su corazón era mas grande.. no solo dejar a su familia.. su amor estaría mejor con ellos que con el... el no se merece estar con raph.. se repite entre sollozos en silencio.. en su bolso estaba una foto de raph con el... la única imagen que pudo hacer desaparecer sin que le preguntaran para que era desde que tiene 15; su única confidente ahora para los tiempos solos que le esperan.

Raph se aleja para ocultarse... ve el avión que llevaría a leo a su misión.. leo.. le estaba protegiendo... les estaba protegiendo se repite.. y el aun necesita de leo.. de su amor... se va a que casey.. necesita una cerveza bien fría... y expropiarse de todas las fotos de leo en la guarida... la pajas no serian normales desde ahora en adelante hasta el regreso de leo a casa..

CONTINUARA.....

\------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Cartas y tristezas, la ira lentamente surge en la espera..

La separaciones son muy fuertes se quien fuere, social o asocial.. y los sentimientos que llevan consigo igual sea familia o amores dan paso a las emociones mas profundas de cada uno... en el caso de leonardo y raphael... era un golpe bajo que ninguno puede dejar pasar... sus corazones con un fuerte dolor por la ausencia del otro en su vida...

Parece que todo orquesta según lo planeado...

\- Con leonardo -

Y todo fue con leonardo cuando apenas llego a su destino e logro burlar a la seguridad del aeropuerto para llegar a la frondosa selva... de este país de latino américa... las lagrimas durante el viaje no se hicieron esperar pero tuvo que mantenerse lo mas fuerte para no mostrarlo y estar lo mas callado posible...

Corre por los arboles viendo a donde puede ser un lugar seguro para descansar por este día... pero solo encontró una pequeña cueva donde apenas entraba de milagro... su pequeño refugio por unas horas... no siente hambre... solo se echa a dormir soltando pequeños sollozos.... era la forma de al fin quitarse este sentimiento extraño de perdida en su lleno corazón de dolor...

\- Con raphael -

El era todo lo opuesto ocultando todo desde que leonardo se ha ido a su ¨viaje voluntario de entrenamiento¨ como explica el sensei splinter o la rata como le dice a sus hermanos... el ha dejado de obedecer a todos... solo a leo... leo era todo para el y aun sigue siendo su líder...

Cumple lo que leo hubiera querido cuidar de makey y donnie como puede... pero dejando que tenga sus momentos de aprendizajes e personales necesarios... ya que leo para ellos tres era una especie de figura ¨maternal¨ el seria mas como el supuesto ¨papa pero siendo el tío mala onda que no quiere tu madre que veas¨ de todas las familias.

Los recuerdos de leo eran mas que calmantes en sus momentos de soledad en su habitación cuando la falta de este son mas fuertes el se levanta y busca su saco de boxeo... eso lo calma y hace que los momentos en su mente con leo simplemente sean bueno e llevaderos...

\- Unos meses después con leo -

La tortuga azul ha conseguido un buen refugio donde estaba siempre lo mas fuera del alcance de la vista de los cazadores furtivos e malvados hombres de las guerrillas, fuera de la vista de posibles depredadores e de las presas lo mas convenientemente cerca.. aunque dentro de poco se debe de mover.. ya estaban mas cerca los seres humanos malvados de el...

Ha comenzando a enviar cartas... una para cada uno de su familia... donnie.. makey y raph... las de sensei eran informes largos que se le cansara la vista e pensara que todo estaba bien... a sus hermanitos de morado y naranja les contaba sus días e como lo hace para estar tan solo...

Raphael... añoraba que leyera sus cartas de amor... pero... se darían de cuenta de que tiene algo con el.. entonces... hace algunas cosas apropósito para darle un mensaje o siquiera una pequeña forma o dibujo... bueno no era mucho pero el sabría que estaba bien...

Las fuertes emociones de raph durante las noches eran las cosas mas recientes que la meditación no le impide el tener que tocarse... pensar que raph estaba con el... imaginar el calor de raph cerca de su cuerpo sudoroso... solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez...

\- Con raph luego durante esos meses -

Las cartas de leo.. eran las posesiones mas preciadas de raph como lo eran todas las fotos de leo en su habitación, que desde el primer día se asegura que estén bajo su poder dejando de remplazo unas copias... pero estas donde leo estaba sonriera o no... eran suyas....

Luego eran el descifrar el mensaje con las letras equivocadas sin que trate de asesinar el sensei por que ¨se arrepiente por no enseñarle a escribir bien a leo¨, pero siempre lo descifraba al final de día para saber que como le fue en ese día, que hizo o que hizo durante las noches de melancolía...

Eso le prende los instintos al de rojo que no tiene de otra que responder con tocarse... si leo lo hace el también... porque no pensaba en nadie mas que en leo... era solo de leo y leo solo de el... aunque tuviera que hacerlo mil veces e le doliera la verga y cojeara hasta la mañana siguiente... 

\- Luego de un año con leonardo -

Estaba... echo un mar de emociones diferentes... por la tristeza de no tener a raph o a su familia... los extraña... pero era un líder... deja de enviar las cartas... quiere que raph haga lo que el quiera... no quiere tenerlo mas en lo que puede ser un encadenamiento forzado.. no quiere las-timarlo mas de lo que ya puede ser...; con una carta solamente dirigida al sensei splinter para que supiera que se quedara allí hasta que sienta que esta listo para ser el líder que sus hermanos necesitan..

Leonardo estaba ahora en su nuevo refugio una estructura en ruinas en las profundas selvas de mexico que era a donde estaba en estos momentos.. y era el lugar mas seguro que le mantiene lejos del frió viento e la lluvia en esos instantes... puede hacerlo su hogar...

Leonardo: Mira al cielo cubierto de estrellas - Cuanto quisiera... que no fuera así raph... - las lagrimas estaban en sus ojos - Pero cuida de nuestros hermanos... y busca... ser feliz... yo no... te olvidare... nunca olvidare nuestros momentos y cada segundo que he tenido contigo raphael... solo quiero que entiendas que lo hago por el bien de los dos - dijo entre llanto.

\- Con raph en ese año -

Donnie y makey estaban tristes pues sin cartas dejaba a la imaginación todo lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hermano de azul... donnie ahora estaba cuidando de makey... mientras raph era el torbellino de ira e odio que es desde que leo se fue.. se ha distanciado de ellos dos... mucho menos lo tomo bien el sensei quien deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo desde que ha leido la carta de leo a sus hermanos en el dojo...

Michelangelo: Mira a la mesa de la cocina - ¿Cuando regresara leo, donnie? - pregunta triste al de morado.

Donatello: Lo mira y suspira un poco pesado - No lose makey, lo siento pero no se cuanto pasara leo en ese lugar o lo quiera permitir el sensei - dijo suavemente.

Michelangelo: Mira a una foto de todos juntos - Lo extraño - dijo.

Donatello: Lo abraza - Yo igual makey... - trata de consolar a su hermanito.

Mientras raph escucha todo en silencio desde afuera de la cocina... entra y sin explicaciones se sienta a comer su desayuno de mala gana e con mal humor... eso evitara que le pregunten...

Raphael: Mira a donnie e makey - Si sin miedo no viene que mas da, no nos quiere como equipo e hermanos - dijo con ira que nunca pensó así de su amante.

Pero con esas palabras propias, su corazón estaba dolido... pero nunca sacara de su cabeza a leonardo... quien tiene aun su todo en fe por el... y solo para el... aunque eso le ha llevado en reñir con el sensei, sus hermanos e amigos humanos como consecuencia...

Sensei splinter: Mira enojado a raphael - Has dejado que la ira se haga cargo de ti raphael - dijo serio.

Raphael: Aun de mal humor - ¿A poco debemos andar como lo pitufos? - dijo con sarcasmos evidentes.

Sensei splinter: Su cola choca contra el suelo de hormigón - Deja de faltare el respeto raphael - dijo en advertencia el maestro.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - ¿O que me pegara como a leo? - se levanta.

Y así eran las reñidas con el sensei splinter que hace que todos se pongan de su lado...

Raphael: Toma unas cosas, eran un traje en un bolso y lo deja en un banco cerca de su saco de boxeo para golpearlo un poco - Esperare a volverte a ver... y cuando eso pase - golpea tan fuerte el saco que lo tira - Me darás respuestas leonardo... - no hay mas sentimiento que la ira en su voz - Solo te amo a ti... - dijo.

Gruñendo por sus palabras tan cursis toma el bolso y sale de la guarida.. era de noche y eso le deja ser el llamado ¨el vigilante¨ que ha estado protegiendo a la ciudad de los criminales desde que los hermanos se ¨separaron¨, este ¨oficio¨ le hace olvidar que leonardo no esta por unas pocas horas; como lo hacen michelangelo con su agencia de eventos y donatello como ayuda de soporte técnico.... ellos tienen la formas mas fáciles de ayudar...

Mira al cielo nocturno.. ¿leo puede estar viendo el mismo cielo que el?... ¿lo extraña tanto como el?... ¿algún día volverá con el?, ¿ha hecho algo mal para que leo estuviera tan enojado con el como para no regresar?....

Raphael: Suspira con unas cuantas lagrimas salen de sus ojos - Quiero volver a estar a tu lado... como hermano y... como amante... - dijo sus palabras dicen lo cierto - Si regresas... lo resolveremos, si splinter se opone.. me encargare de el.. si estas molesto conmigo cambiare si lo deseas - murmura al cielo.

\- Con los dos -

Mirando el cielo... sienten este sentimiento de aunque dolor y tristeza, calidez y nostalgia, corazones laten al mismo tiempo en amor.... en un amor puro a pesar del dolor..

La ira.. como la llama incendiaria que es estaba presente.. hace que los dos estuvieran divididos... amor por odio al amor por amor y solo por amor, el uno al otro..

Raphael: Mira al cielo - Te amo leonardo / Te amo raphael - mira al cielo :Leonardo.

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Regreso luego de tanto tiempo de una espera dolorosa

Luego de dos años completos que nadie sabia absolutamente nada de leonardo... ni el sensei splinter, donnie, makey o el propio raphael que ha esperado cualquier señal... todos se prepararon para lo peor.... pero alguien estaba renuente en siquiera a aceptar y todos saben que pase lo que pase puede ser un golpe muy devastador.

Raphael era un completo extraño en la guarida para los menores y el sensei splinter, si lo ven mas de veces en una de las áreas comunes era porque le han molestado, hablado o mirado de mas, siempre regresaba con heridas que no parecen importarles o que a ellos les preocupe..

Cada noche donatello se preocupaba por makey y mas que nada raphael que ha tenido una doble vida por así decirlo desde que leo se ha ido, makey intento varias veces en hablar con el al respecto e igual el, pero raph era de hacer caso omiso cuando le daba la gana; esa noche makey e donnie harían una intervención por pura desesperación e temor.

Raphael regresa con el bolso de siempre a altas horas de la noche, pero cuando iba tomar una rebanada de pizza antes de irse a su patrullaje como el vigilante la luz de la cocina se enciende.. raph gruñe en advertencia mientras termina de su bocado en días..

Michelangelo: Lo mira preocupado - Raph, ¿hermano.. estas bien? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se voltea viendo sin una expresión mas que molestia - Si - simplemente dice camina hacia la salida.

Donatello: Se pone en el camino de raph - Debes parar lo que sea que hagas a nuestras espaldas raph... por favor - dijo serio.

Raphael: Resopla enojado - ¿Tanto les estorbo a ustedes? y eso que ni trato de molestarles - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Michelangelo: Niega acercándose - No es eso raph - pone una mano consoladora en el caparazón de este - Solo queremos que estés bien - dijo escuchando atento el gruñido estrangulado por un ronroneo que trata de salir.

Donatello: Se acerca y le quita el bolso - Se que... - en cámara lenta la mano de donnie toca el hombro de raph - La.. desa... pari.. cion.. de.. leo... nos.. afecto... a todos.. / La desaparición de leo nos afecto a todos - dijo en tiempo real.

Raphael: Siente en su cuerpo.. una fuerte ráfaga de ira - Ustedes... ¡ustedes nunca saben nada! - toma el bolso patea a donnie y se voltea a golpear a makey en un costado - ¡¡A ustedes no le han separado de alguien que les importa!! - se va.

Camina enojado.. ¿ellos no saben nada de lo que ha pasado?, aprieta sus manos en puños hasta que sube a la superficie mientras camina de un lado a otro mira el bolso, se sienta y lo abre encontrando las fotos de leo, un pequeño muñeco tejido por el... su pequeño leo estaba a salvo... siente a leo bien y que esta vivo..

\- Mientras en otro lugar lejos -

La tortuga de antifaz azul estaba en una caja un poco mas pequeña que con la que llego, como ha llegado tiene que ir pero tampoco así, trato de mantener la mente despejada de todo hasta ahora que aborda el avión de camino a new york por puro deseo..

Suspira si extraña a su familia, donnie, makey y... a su amante de rojo e fuerte carácter... con una pequeña sonrisa pero.. ella se borra con todo al respecto de estos dos años... fue egoísta, dejo no, el sensei splinter lo trajo para que olvidara a su amante e compañero para hacerlo sentir egoísta con sus acciones.

Leonardo: Mira su mano - April... - dijo en susurro.

\- Flashback -

Estaba vigilando los alrededores de los pequeños pueblos cerca del bosque donde ahora estaba, desde las sombras ha aprendido sobre todo a su alrededor, cosas como si deja unos poco granos puede que una gallina siempre ponga un huevo cerca para el poder comer, frutas por montones y pescado en los ríos e pequeños pantanos donde pasa sus días lejos de los mosquitos.

Pero ese día estuvo atento a las voces que le llegaban mientras estaba en silencio en las ruinas de su pequeño refugio, por lo que detecto peligro y fue a intervenir.. no fue un problema para el nadie lo vio, nadie fue tras el como ha estado formando con los civiles...

Ha recibido muchos nombres como el mas conocido el fantasma de la selva... o la que realmente le llaman en todos lados ¨La emperatriz de la selva¨.... si pudiera decir que es macho...

Suelta una risita en cierta ironía ya que permite que raph a veces.. muy contadas veces le llame reina, mientras afuera la tormenta aprieta mas junto con los truenos y los fuertes vientos amenazan con apagar su fogata para terminar de hacer su cena...

Leonardo: Saca su katana, se cubre con la manta roja que ha conseguido como capa y se acerca a la entrada, ve quien estaba en la entrada - Pasa.. - simplemente dice.

El desconocido pasa con un tambaleante paso hasta sentarse cerca de la fogata, leo se sienta frente al desconocido, toma uno de los peces que estaba asando y lo extiende a este, quien lo toma con temor... leo se quita la capa un poco, y un suspiro de alivio se escucha.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco... entre feliz y incomodo - April - dijo el nombre de la mujer.

April: Se quita la capa de la cabeza - Leonardo.. - susurra feliz - Todos pensamos que... ya ha pasado mas de un año desde que el sensei splinter te envió a entrenar - estaba a punto de decir.

Leonardo: Asiente y comienza a comer - ¿Que haces aquí april? - le pregunta comiendo.

April: Lo mira impresionada - Viene por mi trabajo... buscaba por casualidad unas estatuas.. - dijo sin mas.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien.. - serio.

April: Lo mira - Todos te extrañamos.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Sigue comiendo - Lose... - dijo.

La mujer peli-naranja/rojizo comienza a comer, en silencio pero no puede dejar que el se salga con la suya..

April: Mira a los ojos ámbar de leonardo - Los chicos te necesitan.. están perdidos sin ti.. - dijo seria - Donnie hace todo lo posible de cuidar de makey y raph, makey es makey.. pero raph el le haces mucha falta - dijo un poco triste.

Leonardo: Ha escuchado con atención - Al terminar la tormenta te podrás ir.. sera completamente seguro para que regreses - dijo sin mas desaparece.

\- Fin del flashback -

Ahora estaba de camino a casa... para estar con raph... y claro sus hermanitos que los extrañaba tanto con todo su... corazón, aprieta el manto con el que esta envuelto por el frió.

\- Al llegar a new york -

Camina lentamente por el alcantarillado hasta que llega a la entrada de la guarida e entra... serio.. no hay nadie quien le reciba, bueno nadie que no parezca estar despierto, sonríe al ver a makey roncando con uno de sus comics... camina hasta el dojo para sorprender al sensei, se sienta sin mas para escuchar el sermón contenido de dos años y medio.. se congela cuando logra ver a... raphael..

Los dos se miran a los ojos.. a solo un metro el uno del otro... quieren abrazarse.. besarse... tocarse... pero algo mas grande se interpone entre ellos.. el pasado de las acciones con respecto a este problema, que leonardo quiere arreglar, corta el espacio entre ellos.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco tímido - Hola - dijo mientras la manta roja se mantiene con el.

Raphael: Lo mira con una mezcla de.. amor, repulsión y molestia - Hola.. - dijo seco.

Leonardo: Lo abraza sin poder aguantar - Te extrañe.. - confiesa.

Esperaba ser recibido en ese momento por raph.. pero este solo lo aparta... con cuidado.. ¿que le ha pasado a raph?, ¿¡el ha provocado esto!? o ¿fue por el sensei splinter?, ¡esto es su culpa!, estaba apunto de llorar.

Raphael: Da unos pasos atrás - fue un gusto verte... - bosteza - Me voy a dormir - se da media vuelta para irse a su habitación pero antes - Saluden a leo antes de que se vaya - dijo a donnie que pasaba a su lado.

Leo despierta a makey como su bebe hermano grande que es mientras donnie se unía a el, cuando makey abre los ojos abraza con un enorme abrazo a leo y este corresponde ocultando lo que ha pasado con raph, mas concentrado por el momento con sus hermanitos; mira de vez en cuando a la habitación de raph.

\- Con raphael -

Golpea la pared de ladrillos de su habitación... ¿¡por que no pudo corresponder a leonardo!?, ¡¿por que ahora se siente así con respecto a leo?!, ¿por que no pudo siquiera besarle o abrazarlo como siempre ha querido en estos años?...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Un gran abismo entre nosotros, peleando y la verdad.... perdóname..

Ha intentado todo lo posible para acercarse a su hermano, a su amor, pero el le rechaza de la misma... forma que el rechazo ir al cumplirse el primer año de su entrenamiento por ¨decisión propia¨, cada que se acercaba a su hermano de rojo era..

Leonardo: Lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa cuando estaba preparando su te - Hola.. - dijo.

Raphael: Le gruñe - No molestes - le dijo para tomar una botella de agua e irse a su cuarto.

Sirve su te en silencio.. pero ya no se siente con ganas mientras suspira con dolor, lo deja para mas tarde y se va a medita, era la tercera vez en lo que va de día que intenta tener mas que una amenaza de este... su corazón estaba en millones de pedazos..

Michelangelo: Nota a leo un poco ¨molesto¨ - ¿Pasa algo hermano? - le pregunta dejando su comic aun lado.

Leonardo: Niega - Nada - dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Donatello: Lo mira serio - Raph ha sido desde que te fuiste igual como siempre, solo que mas reservado ahora - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Entonces no ha dejado de ser raph - dijo con seriedad -( Pero el ya no me considera ni hermano o amor )- piensa.

Toma su manta y camina hasta su cuarto para ¨descansar¨, ahora que ve en todos lados donde deberían estar sus fotos ¨desaparecieron¨ de la vista de todos, luego de un rato pregunta y ellos dos no saben que ha pasado, un arranque de furia de raph tal vez dedujo donnie; solo puede pensar en el gran abismo que se ha creado.. por no haber aceptado.. estaba llorando en su habitación en silencio.

En la habitación contraria, se encontraba el de rojo viendo las fotos con dolor.. enojo y con pesadas emociones del amor aun en su mente.. pero aunque duela no puede evitar que los sentimientos de rabia sea su impulso..

\- Con el sensei splinter en el dojo -

La tortuga de azul mantuvo la cabeza agachada en toda la conferencia del sensei splinter, la rata se mantuvo sirviendo te, leo en ningún momento lo toma solo escucha en silencio todo como un simple objeto..

Sensei splinter: Viendo a leonardo - No quiero que luchen - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Asiente.

Sensei splinter: Toma te - Menos que sean vistos por civiles o enemigos - dijo con seriedad.

Leonardo: Asiente aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Sensei splinter: Mira que leonardo no ha tomado nada - ¿Pasa algo, hijo mio? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No sensei, voy a poner a los chicos en forma y cumpliré con que no habrán peleas.. - hace una reverencia.

La tortuga sale del dojo sin una expresión o emoción, pero sus pensamientos eran los que mantuvieron este conflicto... suspira al ver a raph con sus hermanos, un ligero sonrojo al verlo aunque gruñón era ¨amistoso¨ con los otros dos hasta que lo ve...

\- En la superficie esa noche -

Los cuatro hermanos estuvieron de patrullaje en modo ¨vigilancia¨, algo que no era muy emocionante para sus hermanos pero ordenes eran ordenes, hasta que se encontraron con los problemas.. sus hermanos fueron a ver que diablos era y el no puede dejarlos o terminarían en una zanja cerca de algún puente..

Para la sorpresa de todos, era un gran mono gigante algo raro luchando contra los soldados del clan del pie, se quedaron al margen...

Raphael: Viendo - Huele como una jaula para manos - dijo emocionado.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Mientras podemos quedarnos a ver como le patean el trasero al pie - dijo al ver a varios volar.

Donatello: Un poco no interesado - Eso es o hasta cuando se le acabe los soldados - responde.

Michelangelo: Parpadea - En eso tienen razón, ¿cierto rapha? - pregunta pero no contesta.

Leonardo: Mira a donde debería estar el de rojo pero no, ni mergas - ¿¡Rapha!? - mira a la batalla.

No tuvieron mas opción que atacar, alertando a karai quien dio ordenes de retirase dejando-les a ellos contra el gorila loco que... ahora que lo ven no se parece en nada, era fuerte tanto que termino destruyendo algunos pisos del edificio en construcción, lastimarnos a ellos e acorralarlos contra lo que seria una muerte entre varillas de metal... hasta que le cayo encima algunos pisos al monstruo.

Raphael: gruñendo pero se escuchan sirenas de policías - Diablos.. - mira hacia donde se va el monstruo.

Michelangelo: Con su habitual sentido del humor - Hemos obtenido un 10 en fuerza, un 8 en trabajo en equipo y un 2 en discreción - abriendo la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Leonardo: Viendo a rapha - Vayámonos raphael - dijo serio haciendo que este gruña entrando.

Donatello: Cierra la tapa de la alcantarilla - Pudo haber sido peor - dijo.

Los cuatro hermanos fueron tranquilos a su hogar.

\- En la guarida a la mañana siguiente -

Estaban los cuatro adoloridos, cubiertos de vendas e curitas tratando de desayunar como cualquier otro día mas... al menos que no sea por los de azul y rojo mirándose molestos como si las miradas mataran estuvieran compitiendo cual de los dos estaría mas metros debajo la tierra mientras comían.

Michelangelo: Preparando un tazón de cereal para el - No lo se hermano pero se parecía a tu mama - dijo con su buen humor.

Donatello: Termina de leer un libro - Bueno entonces también seria tu mama - le responde.

Raphael: Viendo a leonardo - Si no fuera porque lo dejamos escapar ni el clan del pie.. - dijo - Lame pies.. - murmura metiendo una cuchara con cereal a la boca con rabia.

Leonardo: Igual que el otro lo ve serio - Splinter dijo que no debíamos luchar aun.. - dijo serio - Impulsivo - murmura comiendo con mas calma.

Michelangelo: Escucha con atención - Chicos, chicos es splinter - dijo actuando natural escondiendo sus heridas.

Todos trataron de hacer lo mismo, mientras la anciana rata caminaba con su bastón lentamente buscando una taza de te para ir a ver su novela..

Sensei splinter: Viendo a sus hijos - Buenos días, niños - dio recibiendo un coro de buenos días.

Siguió su camino hasta el televisor pantalla plana para ver su preciada novela, si no fuera por las noticias que se entrometían para ver ese nuevo capitulo, luego mostraron un edificio en construcción y la mención de monstruos..

Sensei splinter: Inhala y exhala - Niños - dijo con un tic en el ojo.

Con eso cada uno escucho lo que dijo el sensei sobre leonardo, era su culpa, aunque raph no lo admitiera, pero leonardo solo se mantuvo callado con la cabeza baja.

\- Unos días después -

Las cosas se fueron poniendo mas raras, cuando de una forma u otra raph fue herido o mas bien inhabilitado por un sedante cuando estaba con casey, unos tipos de piedra según cuenta casey a los demás, junto con lo que era un arma de obsidiana..

Y mas casos se han visto en los siguientes días en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, donde se encontraban destrozos sin un motivo aparente junto con algunas fotografías de los curiosos sobre cosas sobrenaturales de igual forma..

\- En la superficie -

El vengador luego de hacerse cargo del diablillo rojo escorpión enano, mira arriba cuando sale del local.. ve una sombra que comienza a seguirlo, sube a una azotea intentando evitar al desconocido solo que es acorralado por un abismo directo a la vista de todos o morir electrocutado por el cartel de neon..

El vengador: Mira esa manta roja, era.. leonardo mientras habla - ¿Estas sermoneando me? - susurra.

Leonardo: Mira al tipo con armadura - No es bueno.. - dijo esquivando el ataque con la cadena - ¿Los has hecho alguna vez? - dijo con una risa.

El vengador: Enojado continua atacando - Cállate - dijo.

Comienzan a luchar mientras mas leo se burlara la ira crecía en el vengador, haciendo que cambiara a ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, comienza a llover, leo desaparece un momento puede escuchar su voz: Eso es lo que pasa con la ira, mientras mas te deja llevar te deja ciego, recibe un golpe..

Leonardo: Parpadea al ver la mascara de metal - R-raph... - murmura.

Esto solo enciende mas la ira del de rojo, comienza a atacar mas rápido haciendo que leo tenga que contra atacar, mas y mas se hace difícil esquivar los ataques, raph ataca y leo lo bloquea con sus katanas.. de tanta fuerza.. las dos hojas se rompen..

La tortuga de rojo patea al de azul aprovechando que estaba en confusión y se detiene al ver la cara de terror de su hermano.. de su amor...

Leonardo: Asustado - R-raph.. - viendo el sai cerca de su cabeza en realidad.. estaba clavado en su manta - ... - parpadea para evitar llorar, estaba en shock.

Raphael: Mira los ojos de leo llenos de terror - Leo.. yo - comienza a correr dejando a leo.

Leonardo: Se levanta - Raphae- - siente que algo se clava en su brazo, mira atrás eran esas cosas.

Intenta escapar, pero esta rodeado lo atacan..

Raphael: Mira atrás al escuchar el grito - ¡¡Leo!!.. ¡¡¡noo!!! - corre saltando las azoteas.

Leonardo: Mira a raph mientras trata de escapar - ¡¡Raph-!! - le golpean la cabeza.

General águila: Se lleva a leonardo en su hombro - No es el décimo tercer monstruo pero por lo menos nos servirá para un ejercito - dijo con voz monótona.

Raphael: Lo ve, toma la manta de este y los mangos de sus katanas, lo ve llevarse a leo los intenta seguir - ¡¡Leeeoooooo!! - grita.

Estaba de rodillas llorando.. tiene que arreglar esto... los demás.. makey, donnie y... el sensei lo pueden ayudar, su otra parte le dice que vaya solo... no tiene que asegurarse que leo regrese con ellos, con el a pesar de sus errores, de casi haber asesinado a su hermano... a su amor.

\- En la mansión de winters -

Leonardo: Escuchaba todo distorsionado - Rapha... - susurra cerrando los ojos aun estaba agotado.

General águila: Viendo a sus hermanos y hermana - No notara nada.. - dijo con malicia.

No sabe cuanto estuvo inconsciente hasta que siente que lo saca... era raph frente a el, su familia, siente algo cálido era una manta, su manta roja...

Leonardo: Parpadea - Viniste por mi.. - susurra.

Raphael: Extiende unas katanas - Tienes que ser nuestro líder intrépido - dijo con un toque de amor.

Leo las toma y así comienza la batalla contra los soldados de roca o del material que sean, pues donnie esta muy seguro de que no eran de eso, enviando uno a uno los monstruos a su lugar e evitar que mas salieran para causar mas caos.

Todo termino bien.. todo excepto la momia o vampiro viviente que era winters se hiciera polvo frente a todos, tortugas, sensei rata, amigos humanos y hasta la karai.... que se quedo sin pago porque el tipo no ha firmado el cheque... sin mas se van; el clan del pie a hacer un presupuesto de su próxima base.

\- Un mes después -

La noche era de luna llena que ilumina los alrededores, la ciudad estaba en calma luego de una fresca lluvia de octubre que con la luz natural brillaban en ciertos lugares pero provocaba brisas algo frías en la ciudad; aunque la tortuga de azul estaba recordando sus días en la selva..

Raphael: Mira a su hermano - Hola, sin miedo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo triste.

Leonardo: Da un pequeño brinco sosteniendo la manta roja con ambas manos - ¿¡R-raph, que haces aquí!? - le pregunta con un sonrojo -( ¡¿Que hace este wey aquí?! )- sudando y sintiendo que le bajaba todo.

Se puede decir que sean ¨vuelto a unir en hermandad¨ pero aun no han olvidado lo que se tiene que resolver con respecto a ellos pero no consiguen comenzar, entonces decidieron una forma de ignorarse e actuar..

Raphael: Viendo a leonardo - Lamento todo, leonardo.. - dijo para sentarse a su lado - Lamento que te fueras, lamento tratar de olvidarme de ti, recibirte así, de casi.. matarte.. y dejarte en ese lugar, que te llevaran y todo lo que paso, leonardo, perdóname - sus manos en puños apretando los dientes.

Leonardo: Coloca su mano en una de raph - Lamento igualmente todo, raphael - mira a la ciudad - Lamento haberme ido, haber tratado de olvidarte de olvidar lo que siento por ti, de no poder haber hecho algo mas, hubiera dejado que me mataras si te hacia feliz... - guarda silencio pero raph lo mira - Perdóname porque todo fue mi culpa - unas lagrimas salen.

El de bandan roja lleva una de sus manos para dejarla en la barbilla de este para alzar su mirada, con la otra le quita unas cuantas de lagrimas, acerca su rostro hasta quedar nariz con nariz..

Raphael: Su mano de la barbilla oculta uno de los hombros de su hermano para que no se congele - Aun te amo, no, yo te amo leonardo.. - dijo viendo a los ojos de su hermano.

Leonardo: Se sonroja al sentir el cálido aliento de raph - También te amo.. raphael - dijo.

Los dos cierran el espacio entre ellos para un beso.. un beso apasionado, de amor y reconciliación de sus sentimientos correspondidos.. se separan con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos y unen frentes e narices en un suave toque..

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------


End file.
